wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyan Brandt
Cyan Brandt is a first year student who attends Beacon Academy. Background Cyan started out with a great childhood, and he loved it. He thought nothing could ever go wrong. When he was nine years old, his father taught him to use a bow. However, his father and mother never wanted him to become a huntsman. They heard about what often happens to huntsman an huntresses. The archery lessons were simply for hunting, and self defense. However, when Cyan was ten years old he lost his parents. A group of outcasts from the White Fang attacked his village with a few Grimm. Cyan was held back by two people as he was forced to watch his parents ripped apart. Most of the children were left alive, including him. Everyone else was killed. Most of the children had living family members, or walked together to a nearby town with an orphanage. As for Cyan, he simply took his father's weapon, (which was given to him about a month before the attack) and ran away into the forest. After that, he lived in the forest, and wherever possible for six long years. He ended up stealing from both the White Fang, and ordinary citizens just so he could survive. A few months before he turned seventeen, a friend of his parents had found him. He took him with him and trained him. If....that's the right word for it. For the first two months of training, his mentor left him in a forest on a completely deserted island. He told Cyan that he'd return in two months. He left Cyan without any food, or weapons. All he got was a T-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. If he survived, he'd teach him. After two months, his mentor returned. He saw that Cyan had a very crudely made re-curve bow, and a few arrows. His bow was slung over his left shoulder, and the arrows in a crude quiver hanging over his right shoulder. He had blood on his face and hands, along with a knife made from a thick branch and the jawbone of an animal in his hand. For the next year he was trained to use his weapon, and semblance together. His accuracy with the bow became incredible, along with the speed of his shots. However, he also became a wonderful swordsman, though he's much better using the bow. He soon came to Beacon to become a huntsman, and since then has become a member of the team ARCS. Personality Cyan is often quiet, and even grim at times. He's usually quite calm and collected as well. He usually does not socialize, or tell anyone else if he's having trouble with someone, let alone if he's stressed. It will take quite a bit to open up to anyone, unless he trusts them enough. Weapon Blue Torch: A combination of a bow and arrows, along with a blade. The Blue Torch is a weapon, that in bow form, can shoot arrows that are infused with fire dust. However, sometimes he will use normal arrows instead. It all depends on if he's trying to be stealthy or not. He will carry either one or two quivers. However, with a simple flip of a switch, the bow turns into a hilt. It depends on the situation. Cyan slides the arrows into a slot in the hilt, and with a press of a button, the arrows rearrange themselves into a blade. The type of blade depends on how many arrows there are. If he has one arrow, or up to a maximum of three arrows, then it becomes the blade of a dagger. If he has anywhere between four arrows and half a quiver, it becomes a rapier. However, if he has over half a quiver, then it becomes the blade of a long sword. Semblance Dust Manipulation: Cyan can use his semblance to stop dust (that he uses only, not if it's being used against him) from reacting, and blowing up. He can also control when it explodes, and the extent of it. He often uses this with his arrows, and his sword. When using his arrows, he'll often make his arrow explode into flame after they get a few feet away from him. He also uses his semblance to make sure the blade of his weapon doesn't blow up on impact with another object. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Cyan is agile, quick on his feet, and has incredible speed and accuracy with archery. He is also a skilled swordsman. Cyan can use almost any blade, even throwing knives with significant accuracy. Though he is better with a one-handed sword. Weaknesses: Cyan is lightweight, therefore easy to knock down with enough force. He doesn't have very much strength. With such a small figure, Cyan is also prone to more injuries if he's not careful. Fears: Cyan is afraid of heights.Category:First Years Category:Team ARCS